


West Wing Memories: Steampipe Trunk Distribution Venue

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: West Wing Memories [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she prepares to join the Santos administration, Ainsley takes a walk down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Wing Memories: Steampipe Trunk Distribution Venue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> Author's notes to come after the reveal. But thank you to my beta.
> 
> Resources used for Santos administration confirmation and/or speculation:
> 
>   * [Matt Santos: Cabinet officials](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Santos#Cabinet_officials) via Wikipedia 
>   * [Ainsley Hayes](http://westwing.wikia.com/wiki/Ainsley_Hayes) via West Wing Wikia 
>   * [List of characters on _The West Wing_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_on_The_West_Wing) via Wikipedia
> 


Continuing my tour through the West Wing, I pass through more familiar hallways until I find myself wandering downstairs to the Steampipe Trunk Distribution Venue. My first office when I joined President Bartlet's staff as Associate White Counsel. The fact that it's been reverted back to an odd little storage area in the basement seems almost poetic to me. But I have a weird sentimental streak like that.

It seems like a million years ago now, but once I'd gotten over the initial outrage at what I was sure was some sort of punishment for being a staunch Republican in a wholly Democratic administration, I came to love that office. Even when it was so hot, I wanted to strip down to bra and panties to keep from passing out. Or worse, when I couldn't find enough layers to keep warm in the winter. I remember all too well contemplating setting my furniture on fire for warmth, using my paperwork as tinder. When Donna Moss brought me a small space heater, I very nearly kissed her in gratitude. I'm sure Josh and Sam would have found that more than a little titillating. Sometimes they could be _such_ boys…

Perhaps my most treasured memory of this room was when Sam spearheaded its redecoration with posters from my favorite old musicals. They were a lovely reminder that I put my own boss in his place about Gilbert and Sullivan musicals, which was potentially detrimental to my career in hindsight. Those posters have adorned the walls of every office I've occupied since, and will continue to do so when I eventually move on to the next employment adventure after my tenure with the Santos administration is over. Those posters meant that I really was a part of the administration, regardless of differing political ideologies. I'd passed whatever secret initiation Sam and Josh came up with, apparently with flying colors.

Part of me wishes I could be back in this office again, at least to start out my tenure with the Santos administration, but I've grown beyond that now. I was personally chosen by President Santos to be White House Counsel. Yes, it was on CJ and Sam's recommendations. There's even a rumor that Oliver Babish put in a good word for me. But in the end, it doesn't matter. He still chose me over their other options. I won't let him or this administration down.

* * *

  
  
[source](http://youtu.be/BxfS63bWQ0c)   



End file.
